Not So Evile As Me
by FlowerofAdversity
Summary: A Johnny Test/Xiaolin Showdown crossover. After Jack perfects the DimPort 2.5 he cuts the fibre of space/time, tossing himself into Porkbelly. Once there he meets Bling Bling Boy and teams up with him.


Not so Evile as Me

Note: A Johnny Test/Xiaolin Showdown crossover. Jack Spicer creates a dimensional portal and finds himself in Porkbelly. Once there, he meets Bling Bling Boy and teams up with him. He also gets a crush on Sissi. This is long before Jack decides to join the forces of good in my XS fanfictions. I hope that doesn't cause any confusion.

Chapter 1—Where Are We Now ?

Evil boy genius, Jack Spicer had been perfecting his latest version of a dimensional portal. He labeled it: "DimPort 2.5". Before, his portals hadn't quite worked as he thought they would, but the DimPort 2.5 would be different. This time the portal would do what it had been designed to do, give him access to alternate dimensions.

"This had better be worth the trouble.", Wuya groaned, longing to be back in her original form once more.

"I sense it, my Queen. There have to be other wu out there that are just ripe for the picking and I, Jack Spicer, shall be the first to possess them !", Jack said, raising a victorious fist to the sky. Wuya sighed and lowered her head. She hoped Jack was right. He had been in reliable in the past, and she prayed to the demons and every evil spirit in the underworld that he would be helpful now.

As Jack stepped into the portal he was swept away into a new dimension. His indicator was beeping frequently.

"I think I found the mother load. If I had known this earlier, I would've perfected the DimPort 2.5 sooner !", Jack said. He didn't know where he was, but he already liked the fact that there were Shen Gong Wu items here that had never been listed in Master Daichi's scrolls. As he found an item near a school, he pocketed it and saw a rather alluring spiky-haired girl in punk attire walking by.

"Who is _that_ ?", he questioned, feeling his heart flutter uncontrollably. Wherever he was, he was beginning to like it more and more. He had to get to know that young woman, whatever the means were. Just then, Wuya slapped him across the face with her tentacle-like hand.

"Focus, Spicer ! We aren't here for your potential love interests !", she reminded him. She was going to give him something else to fear if he didn't collect the Wu he had come for and made a quick exit.

Chapter 2—Teaming Up With Bling Bling Boy

Eugene was bored out of his mind sitting in his room. He wished he could experiment in his laboratory and create a new beast that would wreck havoc on Porkbelly but after his last battle against Johnny his mother had grounded him indefinitely until he changed his tune. It wasn't likely that he would listen to his mother. He just wanted to be able to break out and dominate the world deep down.

Jack was leaping about collecting Shen Gong Wu here and there until he came upon Eugene's room to collect one.

"W-who the heck are you ? And where are you from ?", Eugene said, holding a nerf foam sword to protect him. Jack couldn't help but laugh at the boy's futile attempt to protect himself.

"I'm Jack, and that creepy ghoul next to me is Wuya.", Jack said introducing yourself.

"You didn't answer my second question though !", Eugene said, trying to stop him from finding another piece of wu. Jack held the glimmering treasure in his hand and like a miser with gold, held it to his chest with a euphoric sigh.

"If I answered that you wouldn't believe me. Some things are better left unsaid.", Jack responded. He feared that stating where he was from would disrupt the time-flux and he already knew what type of trouble that would cause.

"Even if you _are_ intelligent as I sense you are, you wouldn't understand. Besides, some things aren't worth the risk, and the time-flow is one of them.", Jack responded. Wuya still said nothing yet, and then yanked on her puppet's arm.

"Are we done yet ? Can we go ?", she urged.

"Yes, we are quite done here…", Jack said.

"Wait. You seem…powerful. Would you like joining forces with me ?", Eugene said as he lowered the pitiful nerf sword. Wuya pulled on his arm again, but without any effect. Since she wasn't in her normal form, she had no ability to move him.

"Can you create monsters ?", Jack questioned, curiously.

"I can create anything.", Eugene boasted.

"Despite your lack of fashion sense, I think we've got the beginnings of a beautiful friendship.", Jack responded with a devilish sneer and the two boys shook hands to begin their partnership.

Chapter 3—Not So Fast, Pale-Faced Freak !

Jack was about to sever his ties with Bling Bling boy as he returned to his hometown until Johnny and Dukey ran into them.

"What's going on here, and who are you ?", Johnny questioned.

"None of your business, flame-haired twerp.", Jack responded, as he began to step through the portal until Eugene pulled him back.

"Wait, you owe me ! You promised me you'd show me how to make an affective love potion !", Eugene wined as he protruded his lower lip and it quivered. Jack had forgotten how annoying Eugene could be if he was sincere about it.

"Fine. You'll have what you want, brat. A deal is a deal and Jack Spicer never backs down from one.", Jack stated with a bit of a grimace. He had regretted ever doing business with this spoiled rich kid. He then explained that if Johnny really wanted to do things his way he would engage him a Xiaolin Showdown. Johnny had absolutely no idea what Jack was talking about but he had informed him to hold that thought and he would return momentarily.

After having his Johnny X powers restored by his sisters, Susan and Mary Test, the two redheads watched from a safe distance in camouflage.

"Very well, I am ready to accept your challenge.", Johnny said. Johnny would have no back up, and would be fighting alone. But he didn't _need_ any assistance. Although Eugene would be assisting Jack, against Johnny's superhero powers, they wouldn't be victorious.

Chapter 4—Advantageous Powers

Eugene's backpack had transformed into a mech that had the ability to shoot nerf balls in Johnny's direction.

"Nerf balls ? That's the best you could develop !", Jack said, trying his best to retrieve the wu that had been lost to Johnny's abilities.

"I am sorry but I was crunched for time, Jack !", Eugene said, firing nerf balls at Johnny which were quickly dodged and had no affect. Johnny clapped his hands together, sending a tornado of wind Eugene's way. The boy and his mech were caught in the wind, causing it to break apart and bend the gun until it exploded from being impacted with air.

Before Jack had known what had happened, he had been knocked on his rump and Johnny had retrieved all the Shen Gong Wu that Jack and Eugene had worked so hard to collect. Suddenly, the pieces glowed and disappeared.

"NO !", Jack bellowed, raising his gloved fists to the air and almost weeping. What he had fought so hard to get had been taken right in front of his eyes. Frustrated, Jack muttered quite consistently as he opened the portal and chucked out a quickly written formula for a potion.

"Don't say I never gave you anything.", Jack said as the DimPort 2.5 closed and Eugene fled the scene.

"I wonder where that dork is headed ?", Mary asked.

"I don't know but thinking of it makes my skin crawl.", Susan added with a shudder. By any means, Eugene would be busy completing his romantic formula. He wasn't even sore he hadn't won and instantly forgot all about the pale-faced stranger he had entertained. Soon, the victory of having Susan's kiss was all he could think about.

Epilogue 

Johnny had been confused over what happened, but it didn't keep him too long from playing video games. Sissi had come to beat him in Samurai Swords 4 but had been a bit off her game as of late.

"What's the matter ? You've usually kicked my butt about 5 times…", Johnny had noticed the sparkle in his rival's eyes had disappeared.

"It was that red-haired kid. He was dreeeeeamy.", Sissi said, holding her hands close to her heart.

"Forget him, he was from another dimension. Besides, you've…uh…got nothing to worry about. You're a beautiful girl and you've got the whole blondes have more fun thing going on.", Johnny said. Sissi laughed and became determined.

"You know, you're right. And in this next round, you're going down, Test.", Sissi said. And with that the rivals were on even ground once more, playing Samurai Swords 4 late into the evening.

As for Eugene, with his ADHD, he had quickly lost interest in the potion as a whole and went back to rebuilding his Nerf Mech. One day he would perfect it and defeat Johnny in a fair fight. Besides, he wasn't so evil after all even if he didn't want to admit it. Perhaps, to win Susan's heart he would join the ranks of good, but for the time being, the dark side was far too fun to refuse.

And poor Jack, back home being lectured by Wuya with her banter and screaming. Jack would leave her someday and go to be out on his own. He vowed that he would defeat Chase Young with the help of the Xiaolin Dragons. All he could do now was bear the brunt of Wuya's chastisement and look forward to the time when good would triumph once again.

The End


End file.
